


Live To Serve

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Felicia Going Commando, Maids, Maids are hot, Married Couple, Messy Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, implied impregnation, interrupted chores, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: In which Felicia and Corrin fuck like rabbits because Felicia forgot her underwear. On purpose.





	

Some days he expected to come back to their quarters and find her in nothing but an apron. Some of the racier books Camilla had loaned him had images of that, and Felicia was surprisingly adventurous.

Today wasn't going to be the day, but she chose the moment he walked through the door to bend down and pick something up.

Her panties were nowhere to be found, and he could smell her wetness from the doorway. But as soon as he closed the door she raced to him, managing not to trip, pinned him to the sturdy wood and tugged off his leggings.

"F-Felicia, you- _aaaah!_ " His underwear pooled at his feet along with the leggings, and her warm mouth closed around his already fully hard cock. She didn't even bother to tease or take her time, she was sucking and licking him like there was no tomorrow and he knew he'd come faster than he'd like if she didn't slow down...! "Felicia...!"

Luckily, he didn't burst right then and there but it didn't take too long for him to let out a yell as the heat exploded within him and he began to fill her mouth with his hot come. He heard her yelp and choke a little as she pulled back, some of it getting on her chin even as she tried to swallow.

"I hope I didn't get any on the floor...!" she giggled. "Otherwise, I'll have to bend down and polish it all over again!" Just imagining it almost made his cock rise again immediately. As much as he'd love to get another peek at her glistening sex under her skirt, though, he was gripped with the desire to serve _her_ for once.

He helped her to her feet before he knelt down himself, lifting her skirt and bringing his face level with her bare folds, breathing in her scent. He kissed a trail along the lace cuff of her thigh-high sock, alternated kisses against her legs, pressed his mouth softly to her slit.

" _Ah-hh!_ " He knees buckled, Corrin grabbing the backs of her thighs to hold her steady as he kissed her over and over.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered between kisses, "and you work so hard for me. I want to repay you as you deserve..." He kissed her slit once more before he stood up and began to remove her dress, letting it fall to the floor along with his clothing before he lifted her up and onto the nearby desk, pushing her legs up and out, burying his face in her. She squealed, he felt her hands in his hair as he covered her with hot, open-mouthed kisses, slipping his tongue against her folds to taste her.

" _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!_ " Her cries were just as delicious as the softness of her against his mouth, her juices trickling against his lips and tongue as he laved her in slow, gentle heat. Her outer lips parted easily under his tongue, her inner lips just within his reach.

"So beautiful," he whispered against her highly sensitive flesh; she shuddered, her hands tugging almost painfully at his hair.

"Corrin, _please..._ "

He slipped a hand up to carefully spread her folds, licking up the wetness that dripped from her. He kissed her entrance, suckled her inner lips, slipped his tongue up inside her to taste her as deeply as he could. Her cries grew louder and when he could sense she was close, he pressed his lips to her clit and suckled her strongly, moaning against the tiny bud until Felicia _screamed,_ her body jerking and her climax thick and wet against his lips.

He gently cleaned her with his tongue, making her come again before one last gentle lick to her entrance and a kiss to her folds before he stood up, taking in the view of her. Flushed and panting, eyes shiny, her breasts jiggling slightly with every deep breath.

He was already fully hard again. She looked at him, nodded, and he plunged his cock into her still-pulsing core, Felicia's legs locking around his waist and pulling him as deep and close as she could.

He fucked her as fast and as deep as he could, her taste lingering on his lips and her cries filling his ears, the scent of her core and her sweat wrapped around him so tightly. She pulled him down for a long, needy kiss, Corrin's tongue sliding against hers. He filled his hands with the softness of her breasts, felt more of her juices trickling onto his cock.

"Ah-!" he gasped when she finally broke the kiss. "F-Felicia..."

"C-Corrin, I'm so close, please...!" Harder, faster, closer, deeper until the heat burst through his veins, Corrin letting out a shout and holding her tightly against him as he released into her, hot and thick. Her orgasm practically poured from her moments later, their juices mingling inside her.

In the back of his mind, he was almost certain they'd just created more than a sticky mess on the desk.

He didn't care.

"Mm..." Felicia buried her face in his neck. Corrin smiled, stroking her sweaty back and her mussed hair. Once he'd returned sufficiently, he pulled out, picked her up and carried her to the bed.

They were nowhere near finished for the evening.


End file.
